Lance
Lance is the protagonist from the Netflix TV series ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. Whenever he meets a beautiful girl, she falls in love with the headlong. History Early Life Before Lance became the Blue Paladin, he was a cadet at in the Galaxy Garrison studying as pilot. He idolized Shiro as his hero. Lance was a classmate of Keith, who was considered the best pilot of their generation. Lance claims there was a rivalry between them, but there was certainly a difference in skill as Keith was designated fighter class while Lance was designated as a cargo pilot. Due to Keith's sudden expulsion, however, Lance was promoted to fighter class and Hunk, a friend and fellow cadet, became his team's engineer. They were also joined by Pidge, a cadet they did not recognize, but who would serve as their communications specialist. Becoming a Paladin After a failed simulation, Lance and Hunk go out for an unauthorized excursion only for them to discover Pidge on the Galaxy Garrison roof monitoring transmissions with custom made equipment. Pidge's revelations about alien transmissions regarding the mysterious would be followed by the crash of an alien ship that proved to be carrying Shiro, a Galaxy Garrison pilot who had gone missing a year previously on a mission to Kerberos. The three teammates would insist on going to Shiro's aid after he was taken into Galaxy Garrison custody, and they wound up being joined by Lance's "rival" Keith Kogane, After hearing Shiro and Keith's information about the threat of the Galra Empire and mysteries of the surrounding region, The group heads into the desert to the location and Hunk's Geiger counter picks up a signal, leading them to a cave filled with lion carvings. Lance touches one and all the carvings light up in blue, and the floor beneath them also glows before giving way, sending them all falling into a water-filled cavern. At the bottom, they stand before the Blue Lion sitting within a glowing blue force field. Keith wonders how they can get past it; Lance suggests knocking and lightly taps the force field. The tactic works as it disappears, and the team sees a vision of Voltron combined, revealing the Blue Lion is only a single part of what the aliens are searching for. The Blue Lion begins to move on its own, lowering its head and opening access to its cockpit. Lance readily jumps inside and the rest soon follow him. The Lion's console activates and Lance feels the Blue Lion speaking to him in his mind, instructing him on what to do. He presses a few buttons and the Lion stands up; Lance blasts the Lion and left Earth and traveled to the planet Arus, where they found the Castle of Lions and met Princess Allura and Coran of the destroyed planet Altea. Allura soon decided that they were to become the new Paladins of Voltron, and together with Hunk, they go get the Yellow Lion on a large planetoid, owned by the Galra Empire. Trouble on Arus The Balmera and the Castle Taking the Fight to the Galra Finding Allies Dealing with Lotor Personality Immature, arrogant, confrontational, and seemingly viewing life as a big joyride, Lance is an adventure-seeking pilot who prioritizes looking cool and proving himself better than his perceived rivals, envisioning the glory of defeating Zarkon, though his exploits often end in failure. His humor is rather vulgar, noted by him ripping a fart for the punchline of a joke,and he immediately dons a painfully transparent "smooth and suave" persona whenever in the vicinity of beautiful women to flirt with them. His tendency to get caught up in his ego and personal image has led to lowering his guard and trusting too easily, making him an easily manipulated target that nearly cost the team the Blue Lion on one occasion. Lance's jovial nature and inflated ego distances his mind from the bleak situation of the universe and the need to perform his role as a Paladin seriously when not in a harrowing fight. He often picks petty arguments with Keith, who he believes is his rival, and concerns himself with how people think of him or instigates comical situations with other Paladins such as his rendition of laser guns and a "space police" siren. While frequently comic relief, Lance's behavior does little to help the team relax - he usually annoys one more or of them and has even been hit by Pidge via a hacked Galra sentry for his immaturity. Underneath his cocky demeanor, Lance suffers from homesickness and deeply misses Earth and his large family, and he admits to admiring his teammates, even his "rival" Keith. This reveals Lance is not all fun and bad jokes: he has doubts about his role and lacks solid motivation as a Paladin fighting a powerful enemy, thinking himself as a "seventh wheel" of the team. Although seen by his teammates as a goofy joker, and unable to detect both that Pidge is a girl in disguise and that Nyma intends to steal his Lion until it is too late, Lance is perceptive and clear-headed enough when focused as a Paladin. He is able to remember key objectives of missions and take in his surroundings to formulate better plans than simply rushing in to attack or risk getting caught. Lance will readily put himself in harm's way to protect his friends, be it from the mortal danger of a bomb or discipline from a superior officer. Lance highly values the lives of those around him, and he has proven his potential as a Paladin. It is only his own ego and flippant nature that hinders his growth. Abilities *Skilled Marksman: Lance is the best sharpshooter and marksman of the Voltron Paladins, possessing great skill with his signature rifle. He's been able to score critical shots with a limited amount of time to aim, and has shown great precision with his marksmanship. *Bond with the Blue Lion: Lance and the Blue Lion have a very strong bond with each other. This allows the Blue Lion to telepathically suggest courses of action to Lance while in combat. Equipment Paladin Armor: The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Lance from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Lance to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Lance. Bayard: The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Lance's takes the form of a rifle, which fires energy blasts strong enough to blow through a Galra sentry in one shot. The rifle also has options for rapid-fire blasts, or stronger, single shots Gallery Plaxum with Lance and Hunk.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk (Ep. 1).png Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk on Arus.jpg Shiro, Pidge, Lance and Slav.png Lance and a Little Jellyfish.png Lance (The Depths).jpg Lance and Hunk Go to Meet the Queen Luxia.png Lance and Hunk Following the Mermaid Alien.png Lance, Keith and Hunk with Ryner.png Lance Will Face Hunk.png Lance and Hunk will meet Florona.png Lance's Jellyfish Hat.jpg Plaxum, Swirn and Blumfump with Lance.jpg Lance and Hunk Under the Water.jpg Lance, Plaxum, Swirn and Blumfump Make Move.jpg Lance Going to the Store.png Lance and Hunk Ready for Action.jpg Team Voltron and Ryner.png Lance, Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump, Luxia and Hunk (After Baku's Defeat).png Plaxum Tell to Lance and Hunk What to Do.png Team Voltron on Keith's Home.png Swirn and Lance.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Coran and Hunk.png Category:Voltron Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Teenagers